A Misunderstanding
by Elvaralind
Summary: There's been a bit of a misunderstanding.... (hinted SJ - some language)


DISCLAIMER:I don't own Stargate or any of the characters and I'm not getting paid for this, so please don't sue me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: A story idea that I wrote rather late at night and attempted humour in - be warned. Amnesia chapter 11 really is on it's way, I'm just working a little on the plot. Anyway, please read and review, let me know if I should never attempt humour again, lol.  
  
*************  
  
Daniel crouched under the desk in his office, his knees tucked up under his chin. He held his breath, not daring to make a sound in case he was discovered. He'd just heard his pursuer pass noisily through the corridor outside and the last thing he wanted now was to be caught. He'd almost certainly be killed…  
  
Jack was on the warpath and Daniel was the unfortunate target for his anger. Not that it was Daniel's fault, he reasoned to himself. In fact, the situation would not be like this at all if Jack hadn't suggested that he asked Sam… But he was getting too far ahead of himself.   
  
They'd got back from the mission to P3X 937 in one piece. Well almost. Sam had been infected by some kind of virus whereby she was attracted to *every* man that they came across. Like the Touched, only not quite so… primal. Needless to say, Jack was not a happy camper. He'd been fine with it on the planet, when Sam had spent most of her time flirting excessively with him and only him. But when they arrived back on base, she had turned her attentions to every other male who came within 500 yards.   
  
It had been quite unnerving to see Sam flirting shamelessly with every guy they met. Teal'c had raised an eyebrow and looked perplexed. Siler had hurried away, mumbling something about a Gate diagnostic. Some of the younger airmen looked like they had died and gone to heaven. A glare from Jack had told them that if they stayed there a moment longer, then they really *would* die. And Hammond… Well, that would have been really funny, if Jack hadn't been so pissed. Hammond's reaction had gone from surprise to mild terror in a millisecond once Sam had started batting her eyelashes at him. (After all, everyone knew that even looking twice at Sam would bring down the wrath of Colonel O'Neill upon them. Even Hammond didn't want to cross Jack on a bad day. Especially over Sam.)  
  
****  
  
After a trip to the Infirmary, and determining that the virus would wear off in a few hours, Sam was confined to her lab with only female technicians and female guards being assigned to her. For the protection of the male SF's, of course.  
  
With nothing better to do, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c had headed for the commissary. Not long after they started eating lunch, Janet walked in. After five minutes of putting up with Daniel staring dreamily after her and positively drooling, Jack suggested it.   
  
"Why don't you just find out from Carter how she feels about you?"  
  
"What?" Daniel flushed red with embarrassment at being noticed. Clearly, he was unaware of quite how obvious he was being. Subtlety never was his strong point.  
  
"They're best friends. They tell each other everything. If Janet likes you, Carter will know about it. Now go away before you drool on my reports." He returned to reading his mission briefings and other paperwork.   
  
Daniel stared at him for a few moments before realising that he would get nothing else out of him. "Um... right… Thanks for that." He gathered up his reports, flustered, and headed off towards Sam's lab.  
  
***  
  
Listening to Jack had been his first mistake. His second was to momentarily forget Sam's 'condition'.  
  
He regretted his decision five minutes after stepping into her lab.   
  
***  
  
"Daniel." Sam purred and was at his side in an instant.   
  
"Uh… Hi Sam." He pushed his glasses up his nose nervously. "I... um… wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" She pouted slightly, tipping her head to one side and batting her eyelashes. Daniel took a step backwards, swallowing nervously. This new, predatory Sam unsettled him. And he was sure that the way she was looking at him must be illegal or something. He'd always thought of her as a sister!  
  
His nervousness took over and he started rambling. "Well, you see… It's been a long time since Sha're died… I'll always love her, don't get me wrong. It's just, there's someone…. And I'd like to get to know her better so I was wondering…?"  
  
"Yes, Daniel." Sam interrupted, smiling indulgently. Daniel smiled in return. Great! She understood him! "I will go on a date with you."  
  
Oh.   
  
Crap.  
  
Jack was going to *kill* him!  
  
"7 o'clock? Tonight?" She asked, oblivious to the look of complete shock and fear on Daniel's face.   
  
He gaped at her. "Uh…" Great for a guy who speaks 25 different languages.   
  
"What's tonight?" Jack asked, walking into the lab, Teal'c following.   
  
Daniel silently cursed his luck. Oh thank you Jack. You have the most *wonderful* timing. He began backing slowly towards the door.   
  
Before he could respond, Sam smiled sweetly at her commanding officer. "Daniel and I are going on a date! Isn't that great?"   
  
A muscle twitched in Jack's forehead as he turned to Daniel, his face worrying devoid of emotion. In his eyes, a flicker of rage burned. "Daniel?"   
  
Oh. Shit. Daniel did what every sensible person would do in his situation. He turned and bolted for the door. Behind him, he heard a roar of anger as Jack lunged for him.   
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Sam spoke faintly, sounding puzzled as her commanding officer disappeared, hot on the heels of Daniel.   
  
Teal'c raised one eyebrow. "Indeed."  
  
****  
  
He had raced to his office, locking the door behind him, and pushing the desk up against it. Which led him to the current situation.  
  
The way he figured it, he could survive at least two days in here before being driven out by hunger. By that time, Sam's virus was bound to have worn off, and Jack should have cooled off, right?  
  
Right?  
  
Better make it four days. 


End file.
